disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
No One is Alone
No One is Alone is a song from the 2014 musical movie, Into the Woods. It is sung by Cinderella, The Baker, Little Red Riding Hood, and Jack. In this song Cinderella comforts Little Red, telling her that she isn't alone when The Baker tells Jack he isn't alone either. Lyrics Movie Version= CINDERELLA Mother cannot guide you, now your on your own. Only me beside you, still you're not alone. No one is alone. Truly, no one is alone… LITTLE RED I wish… CINDERELLA I know. CINDERELLA Mother isn't here now… BAKER Wrong things, right things CINDERELLA Who knows what she'd say… BAKER Who can say what's true? CINDERELLA Nothing's quite so clear now… BAKER Do things, fight things… CINDERELLA Feel you've lost your way BAKER You decide but BOTH You are not alone… CINDERELLA Believe me, No one is alone BAKER No one is a alone, believe me CINDERELLA Truly. BOTH People make mistakes. BAKER Fathers. CINDERELLA Mothers. BOTH People make mistakes. Holding to their own, Thinking their alone… CINDERELLA Honor their mistakes BAKER Watch for their mistakes CINDERELLA Everybody makes-'' '''BOTH' One another's terrible mistakes. Witches can be right. Giants can be good. You decide what's right. You decide what's good. CINDERELLA Just remember… BAKER Just remember… BAKER AND CINDERELLA Someone is on your side JACK AND LITTLE RED Our side BAKER AND CINDERELLA Our side, someone else is not. While we're seeing our side-'' '''JACK AND LITTLE RED' Our side-'' '''BAKER AND CINDERELLA' Our side-'' '''ALL' Maybe we forgot. They are not alone… No one is alone… Someone is on your side… No one is alone. |-|Broadway Version= CINDERELLA Mother cannot guide you, now your on your own. Only me beside you, still you're not alone. No one is alone. Truly, no one is alone… Sometimes people leave you Halfway through the wood. Others may deceive you You decide what's good. You decide alone, But no one is alone. LITTLE RED I wish… CINDERELLA I know. CINDERELLA Mother isn't here now… BAKER Wrong things, right things… CINDERELLA Who knows what she'd say… BAKER Who can say what's true? CINDERELLA Nothing's quite so clear now… BAKER Do things, fight things… CINDERELLA Feel you've lost your way BAKER You decide but BOTH You are not alone… CINDERELLA Believe me, no one is alone BAKER No one is a alone, believe me CINDERELLA Truly. BOTH You move just a finger, Say the slightest word, Something's bound to linger, be heard. BAKER No one acts alone! Careful, no one is alone. BOTH People make mistakes. BAKER Fathers. CINDERELLA Mothers. BOTH People make mistakes. Holding to their own, Thinking their alone… CINDERELLA Honor their mistakes BAKER Watch for their mistakes CINDERELLA Everybody makes-'' '''BOTH' One another's terrible mistakes. Witches can be right. Giants can be good. You decide what's right. You decide what's good. CINDERELLA Just remember… BAKER Just remember… BAKER AND CINDERELLA Someone is on your side JACK AND LITTLE RED Our side BAKER Our side BAKER AND CINDERELLA Someone else is not. While we're seeing our side-'' '''JACK AND LITTLE RED' Our side-'' '''BAKER AND CINDERELLA' Our side-'' '''ALL' Maybe we forgot. They are not alone… No one is alone… CINDERELLA Hard to see the light, now… BAKER Just don't let it go. BAKER AND CINDERELLA Things will come out right, now We can make it so. Someone is on your side… No one is alone. Category:Songs Category:Into the Woods songs Category:Into the Woods Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs